New Tenant
by Umi Kane
Summary: Michiru lives in an apartment building managed by Setsuna. A new tenant comes to join the building. Little does Michiru know that this tenant will change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

--Chapter One--

On a beach outside Tokyo, the waves rolled in one after another. A crescent moon hung low in the night sky, reflecting in the ocean water. The stars seemed to dance along the ocean's surface, as the waves continued to roll in. Upon the shore, a lone figure walked along the sand. The skirt of a pale aqua dress bounced in the sea breeze. Matching aqua heels hung from delicate fingers. In the other hand, a violin case was held. The sea breeze caught locks of sea green hair, tossing it around blue eyes as deep as the ocean waves. After a few more steps, the young woman stopped, kneeling down. She set her shoes and the case down. She then opened the case and pulled out a beautiful wooden violin and bow. The moonlight caught golden letters that were engraved on the violin. 'Michiru' it read. The young violinist stood back up and faced the ocean, placing the violin beneath her chin. She closed her eyes and glided the bow over the strings gently, playing a soft melody. As she played, Michiru walked into the water, up her ankles. She danced around in the ocean water, quickening the melody. Her heart poured out into her piece. She danced around faster and faster, quickening the piece just the same. As she reached the climax of the melody, she slowed to a stop and let her heart out, playing as fast as she was able. The sun began to rise slowly. Michiru glided the bow across the strings one last time, finished.

Ocean blue eyes opened once more, filled with tears. Michiru closed her eyes once more, a few sparkling tears spilling from them. She turned and returned to her case and shoes. She placed her beloved violin and bow back in the case. After wiping her tears from her cheeks, Michiru picked up her shoes and case. She let out a soft sigh before walking back toward her apartment. Her soft voice spoke familiar words, just above a whisper.

"Another sleepless night..."

With that the young violinist stepped onto the sidewalk and set her case and shoes on a nearby bench. She reached down and dusted the now dry sand from her feet, then slipped her heels back onto her small feet. A delicate hand reached down to pick up her case once more, as she started toward home. It was a two-hour walk back, but Michiru didn't mind. Normally she did not walk that far on the beach, but that night was an exception.

As she approached the building, a moving van pulled up. Behind it, a yellow convertible followed with music playing that was much too loud for the time of day. Yet, much to Michiru's surprise, it was classical music, piano solos to be precise. Michiru glanced over as both vehicles parked. A figure stood at the top of the steps, on the third floor, waiting to greet the new arrival. Michiru knew that figure. She smiled and walked toward the steps. As she passed the convertible, azure blue eyes caught sight of the young violinist, from behind a pair of shades. A slender hand reached up and pulled the shades down a bit amazed by the beauty walking past. The driver pushed the shades back up, turned off the car, and hopped out, running a hand through short sandy blond hair. Michiru approached the bottom of the steps, looking up at the slightly older woman at the top. Her soft laughter filled the air as she smiled up at her.

"I never thought I would live to see the day... You're actually awake before eleven, Suna-san."

The morning breeze caught locks of long black hair. The morning sun revealed a hint of dark green tint within each strand. Ruby red eyes sparkled as the young woman descended the stairs. The young woman smiled down at her friend. Her voice was soft, yet deep, as if she knew the secrets of the universe.

"Very funny, Michiru-san. I'm here to welcome our newest tenant. Convenient you're here. You can introduce yourself."

Michiru gave her friend a sly look before giggling softly.

"Convenient indeed. I'm sure you planned it this way, in your sneaky way."

"I did nothing of the sort."

Both women shared a laugh as the driver of the convertible approached them. A slender hand reached up and pulled the shades off, placing them amidst the short blond locks of hair. Azure blue eyes gazed over the women in front of them. Both women smiled softly at the new arrival. Michiru looked over the person in front of her. Deep oceanic eyes met azure ones. The two stared into each other's eyes for a moment before a voice cut in.

"Welcome, Tenou-san."

The young blond smirked slightly and those azure eyes averted from Michiru.

"Thank you. You must be Meiou-san."

Ruby red eyes blinked a few times, before the woman burst into laughter.

"Please call me Setsuna. I have never been called Meiou-san and I prefer to keep it that way."

Michiru's soft laughter filled the air once more, as she smiled at Setsuna.

"It makes you sound so official. Meiou-san, manager of Starlight Terrace Apartments."

Setsuna gave Michiru a playful glare before giggling softly. She then motioned her hand toward Michiru, as she spoke to the new tenant.

"Tenou Haruka meet Kaiou Michiru."

Michiru bowed to Haruka, smiling softly.

"My pleasure."

Haruka bowed in returned, smirking playfully.

"The pleasure is all mine."

Michiru gave a coy smile. This new tenant was an interesting one. Setsuna smiled and handed Haruka a gold key.

"Your apartment is on the third floor. The pool is on the second floor. My apartment is on the first floor, if you need anything else."

Haruka smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Setsuna-san."

With that Setsuna smiled and went into her apartment. Haruka turned and tossed the key to one of the movers and instructed him and the others to start taking things up. The older gentleman chuckled and asked which apartment it was. Michiru took a few steps forward, emerging at Haruka's side. She smiled softly and pointed to the left of the building, then to the two sets of stairs that went up the sides of the building.

"Tenou-san will be staying in that apartment. The balcony wraps around the entire front of the building. You can access the apartment from either sets of stairs."

The movers thanked Michiru and started to unload. Haruka turned and smiled at the young violinist.

"Thank you, Kaiou-san."

Michiru lifted a hand to her mouth, suppressing a soft laugh.

"Let me give you one piece of advice, Tenou-san. There is only Suna-san, you, and I living in this building. You'll get to know us quite quickly so you can drop the formalities. First name usage is fine."

Haruka smiled once more.

"Alright, Michiru-san."

Michiru returned the smile before continuing.

"I should also warn you that I also practice my violin on the roof for two hours during the day. However, it is in the middle of the day, so you won't have to worry about being woken in the middle of the night. My apartment is on the other side of the third floor so stop by if you need anything."

Haruka's smile only grew. Michiru bid the new tenant farewell and climbed the stairs. Haruka watched her disappear into the apartment.

"I think I'm going to like it here."


	2. Chapter 2

--Chapter Two--

"Alright. I think that's the last of it. Thanks, guys."

Haruka thanked the movers and took the key from the older gentleman. Releasing a sigh of relief, the young blond plopped onto a navy blue sofa. A slender hand reached up and combed fingers through the sandy hair. It had taken all day but the moving was finished. Haruka could finally relax. Azure eyes looked out the balcony at the setting sun then closed slowly, as Haruka relaxed. Thoughts turned to that of the young neighbor.

"Kaiou Michiru..."

Haruka said her name aloud softly. Michiru seemed like a dream, too good to be real. She was real though. Haruka could smell the scent of the sea all around that woman. The young blond could still hear that soft voice. There was something about this woman. When azure eyes opened once more, it was black as pitch in the apartment. Haruka stood and turned on a light. Upon glancing at the clock, the young blond realized it was the middle of the night.

"I must have fallen asleep. Well I'm awake now. I think I'll go for a walk."

Haruka went into the bedroom and changed. Azure eyes turned their attention to a mirror. Tan slacks draped just a little bit over bare feet. Haruka rolled up the sleeves of a white button-up dress shirt. The top two buttons were unbuttoned. The shirt itself was slightly loose, yet snug enough to reveal the shape of Haruka's breasts. Haruka chuckled to herself, wondering if she had fooled the young women.

"They probably think I'm a guy, like everyone always does."

With that Haruka grabbed her keys and headed out the door barefoot. The beach was right behind the building so Haruka walked around and followed the beach. She put her hands in her pockets as she walked. The young blond smiled as the sea breeze tossed her hair about. She could smell the salty sea all around her. It reminded her of Michiru once more. Haruka chuckled as she thought to herself. She would have to get to know this Michiru. Her thoughts were interrupted as the faint sound of a violin reached her ears. Haruka continued to walk along the beach. After a little while, she spotted a figure in the distance. As she got closer, she saw that it was Michiru, dancing in the waves as she played her violin. Haruka stopped a few feet away, watching the young violinist, in awe. The ocean water sparkled as Michiru kicked up sprays. Haruka watched as beautiful sea green hair danced around that beautiful face. Who was this woman?


	3. Chapter 3

--Chapter Three--

Michiru continued her piece, oblivious to the fact that Haruka was standing there. It had been another sleepless night that drove her out to the ocean waters once more. She played the same piece as the previous night, putting even more emotion into her playing. She slowed to a stop once more, reaching the climax. She played with all her heart and speed, releasing her heart. Once she was finished, oceanic eyes opened once more, staring, tear-filled, at the ocean before her. Before her tears could fall, a soft, yet deep voice broke through the rhythm of the ocean waves.

"Michiru-san?"

Michiru's hair bounce against her cheeks quickly as she turned to see who it was. Much to her surprise, she saw the new tenant, Tenou Haruka, standing there. Michiru quickly tried to hide her tears. She tried to find her voice, but being that she was caught off-guard, her tone was shaky.

"Sorry. I was unaware anyone else was out here."

The young violinist turned and placed her violin and bow back in their case. As she picked the case up, Haruka's voice spoke up.

"No. You don't have to leave. I was just out for a walk. I fell asleep once the unpacking was done."

Michiru looked up to see Haruka smiling at her softly. Maybe it was the way the sea breeze tossed Haruka's blond locks about, but Michiru couldn't take her eyes off the young blond. She watched Haruka's azure eyes avert to the violin case in Michiru's arms.

"That was a beautiful piece. Did you write it?"

Michiru's oceanic eyes blinked. She had been absorbed in those azure eyes and had lost herself. She regained herself and nodded, causing locks of her sea green hair to bounce against her cheeks.

"It's my newest one. I'm perfecting it before I perform it. I only seem to be able to play it at night, so I come out here to practice."

Michiru watched Haruka's smile grow. Haruka took a step forward and offered her hand.

"Would you like to have tea back at my place? I'd like to hear more about you, Michiru-san. Seeing as how neither of us seem to be able to sleep, we might as well. No?"

Michiru blinked a once more, then smiled and took Haruka's hand in her own, nodding. She felt a soft smile find its way to her lips. There was something about Haruka. Michiru couldn't place what it was but she wanted to know her more. The two walked back to their building. As they walked Haruka turned her head to look at Michiru.

"So how long have you been playing?"

Michiru looked to the stars, trying to calculate how many years she had been playing her beloved violin. After a moment she looked to Haruka, a blank look upon her face.

"I don't know."

Haruka's azure eyes blinked. After a moment of silence, a soft chuckle escaped Haruka's lips.

"Liar..."

"I'm serious. I've been playing since I was little. I've lost track of the years."

The two of them shared a laugh and continued their walk. Michiru felt Haruka tug her a little closer. Michiru smiled up at Haruka softly.

"What do you do, Haruka-san? Do you work? Do you have a hobby, or are you some boring woman?"

A soft, teasing laugh escaped Michiru's lips. She averted her oceanic eyes away for a moment, feigning innocence. When she looked back at Haruka, she found a sly smirk upon the young blonde's lips. She could tell Haruka was enjoying her little game. After a moment, Haruka answered.

"I am a motor sports driver. I mostly race my bike though. I am also a pianist."

"A tomboy with class. I think I'm going to like you, Haruka-san."

Once more the two shared a laugh. As they approached the building, their friendship blossomed. They continued to talk and learn about each other as they went into Haruka's apartment. Haruka started to make the tea. Michiru followed her into the kitchen and smiled softly at the young blond. As Haruka filled the pot, Michiru leaned against one of the counters, watching her. The two continued to talk as they waited for the water to boil. They learned new things by the minute. Michiru noticed little things about Haruka. She noticed the way Haruka closed her eyes when she laughed. She noticed how, when she spoke of something remotely embarrassing, Haruka would run her fingers through her hair then rub the back of her neck. These little things made Michiru smile. Once the tea was finished, the two of them moved to the living room. They talked the night away, learning everything they could about each other.


	4. Chapter 4

--Chapter Four--

Rays of sunlight peeked their way through deep blue sheers. As they progressed into the room, the rays fell upon locks of sea green hair. After a moment oceanic eyes fluttered open. Michiru sat up and looked around, causing a white silk sheet to fall from her shoulder. A delicate hand raised to her forehead. This was not her bedroom, nor was it her living room. She blinked a few times and looked around. After a moment her soft voice escaped her delicate lips.

"Where am I?"

"Oh. You're awake. Good morning, Michiru-san."

Michiru turned to find a young blond young woman leaning against the doorway to the kitchen. Michiru's eyes met azure ones. It was those eyes that helped Michiru to remember. She had gone home with Haruka for tea the previous night. They had stayed up all night talking. Yet Michiru couldn't understand why she had not gone home once she became tired. Haruka's soft chuckle reached Michiru's ears, followed by that sweet low voice.

"You fell asleep in the recliner last night, mid-sentence. I tried to tell you that you were getting sleepy before that, but you denied it repeatedly. Once you fell asleep, I didn't have the heart to wake you. I contemplated putting you in my bed and sleeping on the sofa. Then I had second thoughts. Waking up in someone else's bed is not good. I decided to pick you up and put you on the sofa, so you would be at least a little more comfortable. I hope you don't mind, Michiru-san."

Michiru shook her head and stood from the sofa. She stretched, smiling softly. She leaned back, trying to pop her back, revealing her midsection. She laughed softly, noticing Haruka's attention shift there. Rather than embarrass Haruka by saying something, Michiru just pretended she didn't see it. After she heard the pop that she was waiting for, she relaxed, smiling peacefully.

"I don't mind. In fact, I am grateful. I'm just a little stiff. What is that I smell?"

Haruka chuckled softly once more and motioned a hand to the table. She then walked over and pulled a seat out, waiting for Michiru.

"I made breakfast. Since you did fall asleep here, it is only right that I did. Please join me."

Michiru walked over and sat down. Haruka pushed the seat closer. Michiru was amazed at how easily the chair moved. She looked to the floor to see that there were rollers on the bottom of the chairs. When she sat back up she found Haruka on the other side of the table, smiling at her, suppressing chuckles.

"I learned that roller chairs are easier to use and they don't scuff the floor. I was hoping I would wake up before you. I would hate for you to have to see me first thing in the morning. I have the worst case of bed head in the morning."

Michiru laughed softly, trying not to choke on her food. As the two continued to eat, they talked some more. Both of them were as eager as the other to learn even more about each other. After breakfast, Haruka leaned back in her chair, running her fingers through her hair. Michiru finished the last of her food and laughed softly.

"I think I would have liked to see you this morning. I'm sure it was a cute sight."

As Michiru thought she would, Haruka rubbed the back of her neck, slightly embarrassed. Michiru smiled softly at the sight. She thought to herself for a moment before giggling softly. The two spent the day together, just hanging out. As the weeks progressed, the two were practically inseparable.

About three months after Haruka moved into the building, the two were having breakfast at Haruka's again, trying to decide what to do for the day. Both sat in thought, wondering what to do. Michiru placed a finger under her chin, still thinking. After a moment her face lit up. She clasped her hands together under her chin.

"I've got it! Meet me downstairs in ten minutes."

Michiru practically jumped up from her seat. She bowed, then smiled softly at Haruka.

"Thank you for breakfast. Remember ten minutes!"

With that Michiru ran out the door, leaving a stunned, bewildered Haruka sitting at the table. Haruka just chuckled, did the dishes and got ready, wondering where they might be going.


	5. Chapter 5

--Chapter Five--

Haruka leaned against her car, wearing almost a white button-up dress shirt and a pair of black slacks. She ran her fingers through her hair, waiting for Michiru. She could barely hide her nervousness. For the past few nights, all Haruka could think about was Michiru. She could barely sleep. Haruka's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door closing. Haruka looked up to see Setsuna coming outside. Setsuna's ruby red eyes blinked at the sight of Haruka just standing there.

"Good morning, Haruka-san. What are you doing out here?"

"Waiting for Michiru-san. We're going somewhere but I don't know where. She seemed pretty excited about it."

Setsuna smiled softly, hearing the two were going out. The one thing she wanted more than anything was to have the three of them get along.

"I'm glad to see you two are getting along. What do you think of Michi-chan?"

Before Haruka thought twice, her words escaped her lips.

"She's amazing, Setsuna-san. She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. And her violin... Hearing her play is like hearing mermaids sing. She's something else... The way her hair bounces against her cheeks when she shakes her head makes my heart skip a beat... Eh?! I didn't mean to say all that..."

Setsuna giggled softly and smiled, placing a hand on Haruka's shoulder.

"So you like her that much? You have a better chance than you think, Haruka-san. You're just her type."

With that Setsuna said farewell and left on business. Haruka stood there, embarrassed she had said all that. It was all true though. The more she was around Michiru, the more she liked her. Haruka's thoughts ran wild.

_Am I really her type? That means... She's a lesbian too! Well I stand a better chance knowing that. Setsuna-san seems to know her well. If I'm Michiru-san's type then maybe... Maybe she'd go out with me... I'll wait and see how things go. I don't want to rush things even if I am her type. I'd wait forever for her..._

Haruka's thoughts were interrupted once more by the sound of a door closing. She looked up to see Michiru quickly walking down the stairs. Haruka admired how her sea green hair bounced against her cheeks as she walked down the stairs. Haruka loved that and she couldn't understand why. Haruka smiled softly as Michiru reached the bottom of the stairs and walked toward her. She was wearing a red and pink dress, with white sleeves. She was beautiful...


	6. Chapter 6

--Chapter Six--

As Michiru approached Haruka, a soft breeze blew past, catching her sea green hair and tossing it about. Michiru smiled softly as she reached Haruka, violin case in hand. A soft laugh escaped Michiru's lips as she saw Haruka admiring her.

"Like what you see, Haruka-san?"

Michiru burst into laughter as Haruka rubbed the back of her neck and blushed. Michiru did a little turn for Haruka, teasing her.

"You can look all you want but it doesn't mean I'll let you touch."

Michiru burst into laughter once more, seeing Haruka's blush only intensify. She wiped a tear away, and smiled brightly.

"Sorry. I haven't laughed like this in so long."

Haruka smiled at Michiru softly, happy that the young woman before her was happy. Haruka opened the car door for Michiru, who got in. Haruka then ran around and hopped into the car. As they backed out of the parking lot, Michiru directed Haruka to their destination, being careful not to reveal the surprise. After about ten minutes, they pulled into the parking lot of Tokyo Library. Michiru hopped out and waited, impatiently, as Haruka got out, still puzzled. As the two entered the library, Haruka spotted a beautiful piano off to the side. Without thinking, she ran over and adored it, tracing her fingers along the keys. A soft smile found its way to Michiru's lips as she followed. After a moment, Michiru set her violin case atop the piano and opened it. Haruka looked to Michiru, baffled.

"Is this why we came here?"

Michiru smiled and nodded. She motioned for Haruka to sit. Haruka did so and traced her fingers along the keys. After a moment, a group of about thirty children, ranging in ages four to fifteen, approached the two and sat on little rugs they brought with. It was the reading group for the children of the orphanage down the street. In unison, the group spoke.

"Good morning, Michiru-san!"

"Good morning, everyone! I've brought a special guest with me today. Can you all say 'Good morning' to Haruka-san?"

The group turned their attention to Haruka, a bright smile on each of their faces. Haruka smiled softly and bowed her head.

"Good morning, Haruka-san!"

"Good morning, everyone."

Michiru took a step forward and looked around.

"Alright... Who has the piece for today?"

After a moment, a very shy little four-year-old girl walked up, music in hand. She hid her face behind her pitch-black hair. As she approached, rays of sunlight revealed a violet hue to her hair. Once she reached Michiru, lavender eyes looked up to the young violinist, shyly. Michiru smiled at her softly, causing the little girl to blush. Shaky little hands held the papers up which Michiru took. Michiru took a glance at the title, knowing it instantly, then handed them to Haruka to use. Michiru then smiled down at the little girl before speaking.

"Thank you, Hotaru-chan. You picked my favorite piece."

Michiru kneeled down and gave the little girl a one armed hug and a kiss on the cheek. Little Hotaru smiled bright, gave Michiru a return kiss on the cheek, and ran back to her carpet square. Michiru took a look at Haruka, who nodded, ready. Michiru turned her attention back to the group, smiling softly. She closed her eyes and began the piece, which started with a violin solo. The piece started off slow and peaceful. At the proper moment, Haruka joined in and the piece picked up. The two placed the piece, perfectly together. After a little while, Michiru's voice called out softly.

"How about we pick up the pace?"

The children cheered and Haruka nodded. The two quickened the piece in perfect unison. Without a word to each other, the two threw in some notes that made the piece more fun. As the two drew closer to the end, Haruka smirked.

"How about an echo, Michiru-san?"

"Alright."

Haruka stopped playing, letting Michiru play. When she finished, Haruka copied the melody. The two did this three or four times, much to the children's delight. After the last one, the two joined once more to finish the piece. Once the piece finished, the children burst into applause. Haruka stood, Michiru put her violin back in its case, and the two bowed to the group. Michiru then turned the close the case. A voice called out over the group of children.

"Thank you, Michiru-san. Alright children, time to put the carpet squares away and head back."

The children happily did so. After a moment, Haruka leaned against the piano, looking to Michiru, amazed.

"Who are those children?"

Michiru snapped the last clasp on her case, then turned to face Haruka, a hand motioning to the children.

"They're the children from the orphanage down the street. I play for them whenever I have the chance. We all meet here because the sound is better."

"So this is where you disappear to some mornings."

Haruka smiled softly at the violinist beside her. The two spoke for a little while about how great the two played together. After a moment, one of the orphanage attendants approached them, looking to Michiru. Michiru turned and smiled softly.

"Good morning, Mako-chan. Is something wrong?"

The young brunette shook her head.

"No. Serenity-san asked that I give you a message once the performance was over. She wants to see you right away. I think it's about Hotaru-chan."

"I'll walk back with you guys. The children would love that."

Makoto nodded, then left to gather the group with the other attendants. Michiru seemed happy and yet nervous. Haruka blinked a few times.

"Are you alright, Michiru-san?"

"Yes. I'm just a bit nervous. You see, I put in an application last week to adopt little Hotaru-chan. Her mother died in birth and her father died in a lab accident when she was barely four months old. She's been in the orphanage since. Other kids have come and gone but she's been there this whole time."

Haruka smiled at Michiru and nodded. The two joined with the children, much to their delight. When Hotaru saw Michiru join the group, she found her way through the group. Michiru smiled down at little Hotaru and took her hand. Two of the kids grabbed Haruka's hands as they walked, causing Haruka to smile. As the group approached the orphanage, they spotted a woman standing atop the steps. Even though she was quite young, her hair was white, done up in odangos, much like one of the attendants. It was Serenity-san. Michiru smiled bright up at her. Serenity's daughter, Usagi-chan, took Hotaru's hand to lead her in. The other children filed in. Michiru followed Serenity into her office, while Haruka stayed with the children and played with them. After a few moments, Haruka noticed the blue haired attendant, Ami-chan, lead Hotaru out of the room and into the office. She hoped for the best for Michiru.


	7. Chapter 7

--Chapter Seven--

Michiru watched as Ami brought Hotaru into the office. Once she closed the door behind her, Serenity kneeled down to Hotaru, smiling softly. She placed her hands on Hotaru's shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Hotaru-chan, I have good news. We found a home for you."

Lavender eyes lit up and Hotaru threw her arms around Serenity's neck, hugging her tight.

"Really?! Hotaru gets to have a home?"

"Yes. You're going home with Michiru-san."

Hotaru pulled back, in shock. She looked up to Michiru who nodded, smiling bright. It didn't take her long to run over to Michiru. Michiru picked the little girl up and hugged her tight. Hotaru turned her attention back to Serenity for a moment.

"Thank you, Serenity-san. I'll be a good girl. I promise. Can I come visit when I want though?"

Both women nodded, smiling. Michiru tapped Hotaru's nose playfully.

"I'm still going to be performing for the other children so you'll still see everyone."

Hotaru held onto Michiru tight, smiling happily. Serenity stood, smiling softly. She took the papers from her desk and handed Michiru her copies.

"Now if you find someone who wants to joint adopt Hotaru, just come back here and I'll help you file it."

Michiru nodded and smiled. Hotaru waved for Serenity to walk over, which she did. Hotaru gave her a big kiss on the cheek, thanking her for taking such good care of her. Serenity smiled and showed the two out of the office. Michiru set Hotaru down and took her hand, leading her back to the group, looking for Haruka. Once she spotted her, she waved for them to leave. Haruka got up and promised the kids she would come back and play when she got the chance. Haruka walked over, smiling. Michiru laughed softly.

"I see they got you to promise to come back."

Haruka nodded, then looked down to Hotaru.

"How'd it go?"

Hotaru couldn't contain her excitement. She was smiling as bright as ever.

"Hotaru has a mama! Michiru-san is Hotaru's mama now!"

All the other children and the girls overheard. They all cheered for Hotaru. They knew she was going to a good home and she deserved it. She had been there long enough. Hotaru waved to everyone. The three exited the orphanage and walked back to the library, where Haruka left her car. On the way, Hotaru looked up to Haruka, then up at Michiru.

"Mama? Is Haruka-san Hotaru's papa?"

Both Haruka and Michiru blinked a few times then looked at each other, blushing crimson. Haruka smirked a bit and looked down at Hotaru.

"Not yet, Hotaru-chan. But maybe one day."

Michiru's oceanic eyes widened as the blush on her cheeks darkened. Hotaru smiled bright, oblivious.

"I hope so. I like you Haruka-san."

Haruka chuckled and lifted Hotaru onto her shoulder, much to Hotaru's delight. Michiru smiled at the two, taking a step closer to them. As they approached the library, Haruka told silly jokes, making the two of the laugh. People who passed them, made comments about what a cute little family they were. Michiru blushed a bit, as did Haruka. It did seem like a perfect match. The three of them seemed like a perfect little family. As they approached the car, Haruka put Hotaru in the back seat, smiling down at her. Michiru bent down a bit and smiled at Hotaru.

"Hotaru, your favorite color is purple, right?"

It didn't take Hotaru long to nod rapidly. Michiru knew Hotaru well. She kissed her new daughter on the forehead before standing once more. She then looked to Haruka, who was staring at her happily. Michiru blinked a bit and blushed a light shade of pink.

"Haruka-san would you like to come shopping with us? My car is in the shop and I need to get Hotaru's things for her bedroom. If you don't mind driving us around and shopping with two girls..."

Haruka chuckled, smiling softly.

"For you two, anything."

Both Hotaru and Michiru looked at each other and blushed a bit. Michiru smiled at Haruka and hopped in the back with Hotaru. Haruka drove to one of the best children's stores. The three shopped till about three in the afternoon. They then went back to the apartment building. Due to the fact that Hotaru's new bed was in the back, she sat on Michiru's lap on the ride home. As they pulled up, Michiru spotted Setsuna walking out of her apartment. Michiru hopped out, and helped Hotaru out. They walked up to Setsuna, who kneeled down to Hotaru, smiling, but she spoke to Michiru.

"I take it we're adding someone onto the lease."

Michiru nodded smiling. Setsuna smiled up at Michiru then at Hotaru.

"I'm so happy for you, Michi-chan. Hello, Hotaru-chan. I am Setsuna-san."

Hotaru bowed respectfully.

"It's nice to meet you, Setsuna-san."

Setsuna smiled and stood, talking the details over with Michiru. Hotaru looked over to Haruka, who smiled. Haruka held up her keys and pointed to Michiru. Hotaru nodded and tugged on Michiru's skirt. Michiru looked down, smiling softly.

"What's the matter, sweetie?"

"Haruka-san needs the key."

Michiru blinked a few times then nodded, handing her keys to Hotaru. She then turned her attention back to Setsuna. Hotaru skipped happily over to Haruka and handed her the keys. Haruka patted her on the head and looked at all the things for Hotaru. She was about to start pulling the box with the pieces to the bed out of the back when she felt a tug on her pants. She looked down to see Hotaru looking up at her with hopeful lavender eyes.

"Can Hotaru help?"

Haruka smiled and nodded. She grabbed a few of the smaller bags from the trunk and handed them to Hotaru.

"Now be careful while going up the stairs and wait for me at the door."

Hotaru nodded. Haruka showed her which apartment it was and Hotaru walked carefully toward the stairs. Once Michiru was done talking with Setsuna, she walked over to Haruka's car. She grabbed the rest of the bags, which was a lot. Haruka blinked at Michiru, who just laughed.

"Mall trips were worse than this in high school."

Michiru also grabbed the last lamp that sat in the back seat. Haruka let Michiru lead her, carrying the bed behind. As they walked up the stairs, Michiru talked with Haruka.

"Thank you, Haruka-san for coming. I can tell it meant a lot to Hotaru. It also meant a lot to me."

Haruka smiled as the two reached the top of the stairs.

"No problem, Michiru-san. Anything you need, just ask me."

Haruka fiddled with Michiru's keys and unlocked the door. They let Hotaru go in first, to check her new home out. Haruka then leaned over and gave Michiru a kiss on the cheek before bringing the bed box inside. Michiru's eyes widened, and she blushed crimson as she walked inside the apartment, closing the door behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

--Chapter Eight--

"Wow!"

Hotaru's happy exclamation could be heard anywhere in Michiru's apartment. It had taken two hours, but Hotaru's new bedroom was in order. Haruka had built the bed, seeing that Michiru wasn't what you would call a builder. Michiru brought one of her nightstands from storage for Hotaru's bedside lamp. Michiru had already brought a little white dresser and some toys. While Haruka built the bed, Michiru painted little purple butterflies on the dresser, much to Hotaru's delight. Hotaru's bed was a pale lavender canopy bed. They had walked around the bed store for a half an hour before she found it. Haruka looked around for a moment.

"It's missing something... I know. I'll be right back."

With that Haruka ran over to her apartment. She returned a little while later with a little white desk. She put it against the last bare wall and put the last lamp on it. She then put a little rolling chair down in front of it. Once she was satisfied, she kneeled down to Hotaru.

"My papa made this desk and chair for me when I was little. I'm giving it to you. Take good care of it, alright Hotaru?"

Hotaru nodded and hugged her tight. Michiru smiled down at the two of them. Hotaru hopped into the chair and smiled. Haruka looked it over.

"It's a perfect fit for you. But it seems bare. Maybe your mama could paint something pretty on the top."

Haruka stood and, without thinking, wrapped an arm around Michiru's shoulders. Michiru rested her head on Haruka's shoulder. Hotaru smiled up at the two of them.

"Could you paint a picture of fireflies playing around a pond, mama?"

Michiru nodded. It was at that moment that Haruka and Michiru realized what was happening. The two separated quickly, blushing crimson, causing Hotaru to giggle. Michiru quickly saved them both.

"How about some dinner? I think we're all hungry."

Both Haruka and Hotaru agreed and the three went into the kitchen. While Haruka and Michiru made dinner, Hotaru sat on one of the counters, away from anything dangerous. They let her help with little things, like flouring the chicken. While they cooked, Michiru looked to Hotaru.

"I just have a few rules, my little Hotaru."

Hotaru cocked her head to the side, blinking her lavender eyes, curious.

"What are they, mama?"

"You have to keep your room clean. But if you forget to make your bed, don't worry. I'll take care of it. Just don't leave me a big mess."

Hotaru giggled and nodded. Michiru continued.

"You also can't be too loud. We live in an apartment so we don't want to bother Haruka-san or Setsuna-san. And when I say you can't do something or have something, no means no."

Hotaru nodded, smiling bright.

"I'll be a good little girl. I don't want anything else right now. I have everything. I have the best mama."

Michiru hugged her little girl and continued to cook. Michiru tended to the chicken as Haruka watched over her shoulder. Hotaru smiled at the two of them. She hoped Haruka would be around more. Michiru cut a corner off one of the chicken breasts. She picked it up and blew on it a bit. She turned slightly to find Haruka's face closer than she thought. She laughed softly and held the small piece in front of her lips. Haruka smiled and opened her mouth, letting Michiru feed it to her. She chewed for a bit, pondering as Michiru watched her curiously. After a moment, Haruka turned to Hotaru.

"Hotaru, sweetie, toss me that bottle of spices, please."

Hotaru nodded and tossed it, a little low. Haruka caught it though. She turned her attention back to Michiru.

"It's good but it needs just a bit more spices."

Haruka scooted behind Michiru, reaching her arms around her. She opened the spices and sprinkled spices on the chicken, resting her chin on Michiru's shoulder. Michiru laughed softly. She gave Haruka a sly smirk, being playful.

"Oy oy, Haruka-san."

"What? Am I doing something wrong?"

Michiru rolled her eyes and laughed softly. After Haruka was satisfied with the amount of spices, she set the bottle down on the counter next to her. She then placed her hands on Michiru's shoulders gently, without thinking. Michiru remained calm on the outside, while her heart skipped a beat inside. After another moment, Haruka turned to Hotaru and smiled. She removed her hands from Michiru's shoulders and gathered the settings for the table. She winked at Hotaru, smirking.

"Want to help, little Hotaru?"

Hotaru nodded rapidly. Haruka chuckled and helped her off the counter. She handed the napkins and silverware to Hotaru. She then grabbed the plates and glasses. She stood stiffly for a moment, her voice sounding stern yet soft.

"Lead the way."

Hotaru giggled and led Haruka out to the table. Michiru smiled softly as she finished the chicken. She could hear Haruka and Hotaru giggling about something while they set the table. She put the food in serving dishes. She was ready to take them all out but then realized how many there were. She blinked a few times, then called into the dining area softly.

"Haruka-san, could you come help me?"

Haruka blinked a few times, then smiled at Hotaru. She helped the little one into her chair.

"You wait right here while I help your mama."

Hotaru nodded, then tugged on Haruka's shirt. She motioned for Haruka to come closer. Haruka bent down so that Hotaru could whisper in her ear. After a moment, Haruka chuckled, nodded and winked at Hotaru. She walked into the kitchen and saw Michiru's problem. She chuckled softly. The two carried the food out and set it on the table. As Michiru set the last dish down, Haruka was right behind her. Michiru took a step backwards, slipping in Haruka's foot. As Michiru started to fall, Haruka caught her, chuckling softly.

"Sorry, Michiru-san. I was trying to get passed."

Michiru laughed softly and nodded. As Haruka helped Michiru to stand, she kissed Michiru on the cheek gently. Michiru's cheeks turned a deep crimson. After a moment, Haruka pulled her lips away, smirking at her.

"I was dared."

Michiru turned to look at Hotaru, with wide eyes. Hotaru just sat there, smiling innocently. Michiru walked over to Hotaru and tickled her sides just a bit.

"You little sneak."

Hotaru giggled and smiled bright. The three sat down and ate their meal; just like the little family they were shaping out to be. Hotaru noticed glances between Haruka and Michiru throughout the meal. This made her smile. She wanted Haruka to be her papa. She could tell they liked each other. She would just have to help them get together.


	9. Chapter 9

--Chapter Nine--

"Night night, mama. Night night, Haruka-san."

Michiru smiled softly as she tucked her little girl into bed. She placed a gentle kiss on Hotaru's forehead before standing. Haruka knelt down and held out her hand. Hotaru, without thinking, slapped it, giving Haruka five. Haruka smirked and gave the little runt a kiss on the cheek. Michiru walked over and turned the night light on. The two walked to the doorway. As Haruka walked out, Michiru turned to smile at her new daughter.

"Sweet dreams, my little Hotaru."

With that she closed the door, letting Hotaru sleep. She led Haruka back into the living room. The two sat on the sofa. Haruka put her arm over the back of the sofa, as was her usual. Michiru sat beside her, a few inches from her. Haruka let her arm fall down and around Michiru's shoulders. Michiru laughed softly and smiled up at her. The two had become close since Haruka moved in. Haruka pulled Michiru closer. Michiru, without even thinking, rested her head on Haruka's shoulder. Haruka tilted her head to look down at Michiru, smiling softly.

"Michiru-san, you got yourself one of the best little girls."

"I know. Hotaru is an amazing little girl. She was always so lonely at the orphanage. Because of my sexual preference, baring my own children is pretty much impossible. I always wanted a little girl. The choice of adoption was an obvious one. I got to know her over the two years she was in the orphanage. It was last week that I knew she was the little girl for me. I applied and waited. I cannot even begin to describe what this means to me and what she means to me."

Haruka rested her cheek against Michiru's head. She smiled softly, hearing how much Michiru loved her little girl. Unconsciously, Haruka gently rubbed Michiru's shoulder with her thumb. This brought an even softer smile to Michiru's lips. After a few moments, Haruka's gentle touch began to put Michiru to sleep. Haruka felt Michiru's body go slightly limp. She lifted her head from Michiru's cheek and looked down. Sure enough, Michiru had fallen asleep. Haruka chuckled softly, knowing Michiru had had an exciting day. Haruka watched the young woman beside her for a short while as she slept. Something about her looking so peaceful caused Haruka's heart to beat quicker. She didn't have the heart to wake her. She never did.

Haruka turned slightly and slipped her other arm under Michiru's knees. She then stood, lifting Michiru into her arms. She carried Michiru into her room. Haruka wanted to change Michiru into her sleeping clothes. However, she did not feel entirely right undressing Michiru while she's asleep. Instead she managed to pull the covers down while still holding Michiru. She set the young woman on the bed and slipped the covers over her. She smiled softly at the sleeping Michiru, then gently kissed her cheek.

"Sweet dreams, dearest Michiru."

With that Haruka turned and walked out of the bedroom. She checked on Hotaru, making sure she was alright. Then she left the apartment and went next door, to her own. She walked into her bedroom and sat at the foot of her bed. Her thoughts turned to Michiru once more. Over the past few months, Haruka had started developing strong feelings for Michiru. She wanted to ask Michiru on a date, but she could never get the words out. Instead, they went out to lunch on almost a daily basis. Michiru was always there, in the front row at all of Haruka's races. Haruka wondered if Michiru would be at tomorrow's race. Haruka shook her head. She wasn't going to mention it. Michiru had Hotaru now. She couldn't expect Michiru to always be with her, as much as she wanted it. Haruka sighed softly, undressed and went to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

--Chapter Ten--

The sound of hundreds of voices filled the air. Haruka zipped up her riding suit before walking her bike out onto the track. This race was the last of the season, thus determined the best until next season. Haruka wished Michiru was there. Haruka always pushed herself even harder when Michiru was watching. As Haruka approached the starting line, she heard a small voice call out.

"Haruka-san!! Leave them in the dust!!"

Haruka whipped her head around to see Hotaru standing front row right in line with the starting line. She was waving at her, that bright smile beaming. Haruka waved and winked at Hotaru. Then she saw a beautiful teal skirt wave up next to Hotaru's face. Haruka's gaze rose as she drank in the sight of Michiru standing beside Hotaru. She was wearing that beautiful white wrap shirt that Haruka loved. It always amplified Michiru's hair color. Azure eyes met oceanic ones. Michiru smiled down at Haruka softly. Then her soft laughter filled the air, ringing in Haruka's ears.

"You didn't think we would miss this race, did you?"

Haruka smirked up at Michiru.

"Maybe. I thought with you having Hotaru, you'd be at home."

Hotaru shook her head, locks of jet black hair bouncing against her cheeks, causing Haruka to smile.

"Mama told me you were racing. I wanted to come see. She said you're the best racer!"

A very soft blush rose in Michiru's cheeks. Haruka smiled up at her. She blew a kiss to the two girls and winked.

"She's right. You just watch. I'll win it for you two."

Hotaru's eyes lit up. She smiled bright and giggled.

"If you win, I'll give you a big kiss! Mama will too!"

Michiru's eyes widened and her blushing intensified. She was about to half scold Hotaru when Haruka's voice rang through.

"Well with that kind of a prize waiting me, I'm just going to have to really win. What kind of kiss do I get?"

Michiru was flabbergasted. She was going to say something when Hotaru bursted out once more.

"I'll give you a big kiss on the cheek and Mama will kiss you on the lips!"

Michiru's cheeks couldn't get any redder. She finally found her voice, stammering.

"H-Hotaru."

Haruka smirked and winked at Hotaru.

"First place is mine."

Michiru turned to look at Haruka, locks of her teal hair bouncing against her cheeks, eyes wide. Haruka chuckled. Before another word could be said, the announcer told the racers to start their engines. Haruka put on her helmet, blew one more kiss to Michiru and Hotaru and started the engine. Hotaru blew a big kiss right back. The flagman held up the flag and waited. When signaled, he waved the flag wildly and the racers took off. After a few laps, Haruka had the lead by a long shot. She was pushing herself harder than she ever had. She couldn't explain why. It was something about Michiru and Hotaru watching her. She wanted to make them proud. As she rounded the first turn on the last lap, she sped up as fast she she knew her bike could handle. She crossed the finish line, as some of the racers just started their final lap. Michiru and Hotaru screamed with delight. Hotaru jumped up and smiled brightly at her mother.

"She did it!! Come on Mama!!"

Hotaru took Michiru's hand and almost dragged her to the winner's area. Haruka pulled her helmet off and smiled as Hotaru pulled Michiru over. Haruka got off her bike and crouched down. Hotaru released Michiru's hand and ran, jumping into Haruka's arms.

"You did it!"

As she promised, Hotaru gave Haruka a big kiss on the cheek. Michiru walked up, smiling softly. Haruka grinned at Hotaru's kiss and then set her down. She then stood and watched Michiru walk closer. Haruka was about to take Michiru into her arms and kiss her when the cameras came up. Haruka didn't want their first kiss to be in front of the world, so she smiled and wrapped an arm around Michiru's shoulders. Michiru smiled up at her. Hotaru tugged on Haruka's riding suit. She wanted up. Haruka released Michiru's shoulders, picked Hotaru up, held her on her hip, and placed her other arm back around Michiru. Michiru couldn't have been more proud. Lost in the excitement, she dropped the honorific from Haruka's name.

"You did it, Haruka. You are the best in all of Japan."

Haruka smiled down at her.

"I did it for you and Hotaru."

A soft blush rose in Michiru's cheeks. Hotaru smiled bright, proud of Haruka. Haruka pulled Michiru closer as the officials walked up. The head official chuckled at the sight before him.

"Your hands seem to be full, Tenou-san. Which of these lovely ladies would you like to hold the trophy?"

Haruka smirked and tilted her head in reference to Hotaru.

"Let's let the little one hold it."

Hotaru's face lit up as the official handed her the trophy. Hotaru held onto it tight, not wanting to drop it. Haruka turned her head and kissed Hotaru on the cheek. Before Haruka knew what was happening, words slipped from her lips as she smiled first at Hotaru, then at Michiru.

"I am the luckiest woman in the world."


	11. Chapter 11

--Chapter Eleven--

Michiru set down the paper. The headlines read "Tenou Haruka's Family: Who Is This Mystery Woman?" with a picture of Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru holding the trophy below. It had been a few days since the race. The news had been taking about this since that day. Michiru was getting stopped on the street by fans asking if it was true. Michiru wasn't sure what exactly to tell them. She didn't want to admit that she was starting to have strong feelings for Haruka but she didn't want to give Haruka the wrong impression either. Haruka had spent much of the past few days apologizing profusely about the press. As much as Michiru told her that it wasn't her fault, Haruka still felt bad. Her comment about being the luckiest woman in the world was in every paper. Michiru turned to Hotaru, who was just finishing up her afternoon snack. After a moment, Hotaru smiled up at her mother.

"I'm finished, Mama."

"Alright, my little one."

Michiru walked over and took what little dishes there were from the table. Hotaru hopped down and went to get dressed. They had slept in that morning. Michiru took the dishes into the kitchen and washed them. After a moment, she heard a knock at the door. She dried her hands and went to the door. She opened it to find Haruka standing there, holding a dozen lilies. Oceanic eyes blinked as Haruka held the lilies out to her. Haruka's voice was soft, and a bit sad.

"To make up for the press."

Michiru smiled softly and took the lilies. She inhaled their sweet scent and let Haruka in. Once she closed the door, Michiru went into the kitchen to get a vase for the flowers. Haruka walked into the living room. After a short moment, she heard a very excited voice.

"Haruka!"

Thanks to her quick reflexes, Haruka knelt and held her arms open as Hotaru came running toward her. Haruka chuckled as she caught the little girl and hugged her. She set Hotaru back down and looked her over. She looked adorable in her lavender dress. Haruka's face changed from a smile to a look of deep thought.

"Something is missing."

Hotaru blinked at Haruka, wondering what she was talking about. After a moment, Haruka reached into her pocket and pulled out a beautiful deep purple hair clasp. Hotaru's face lit up. It was in the shape of a butterfly. Haruka smiled, opened the clasp and put it in Hotaru's hair, holding a few locks of it back from her face. Michiru walked out from the kitchen just in time to see. She smiled softly as she set the vase of lilies in the center of the table. She admired the little scene from afar. Haruka stood up as Michiru approached. Hotaru smiled up at the two of them, excited about her butterfly clasp. Michiru smiled down at her.

"It's perfect for you. Did you thank Haruka?"

Hotaru's eyes went wide. She bowed quite a few times to Haruka, thanking her repeatedly. Both Haruka and Michiru laughed softly at her. Haruka winked at the little girl once she stood.

"Anything for you, little Hotaru."

Haruka turned to Michiru, smiling a bit. She lifted a hand, ran her fingers through her sandy blond locks, and rubbed the back of her neck a bit. Michiru blinked a few times, never having seen Haruka like this before. She seemed nervous. Haruka took a slightly deep breath, before she spoke. Her tone was soft and even shy.

"M-Michiru... I was wondering... Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?"

Michiru's eyes widened a bit. Was this possible? Was Haruka asking her on a date? It took her a moment to find her voice.

"Just... Just the two of us?"

Haruka nodded and looked down a bit. She had never been nervous in her life. There was just something about Michiru that made Haruka weak in the knees. Michiru smiled softly, seeing Haruka like that. She took a step forward and kissed Haruka's cheek gently. Haruka looked over and her eyes met Michiru's. Michiru nodded slowly once.

"I would love to."

Haruka's confidence came roaring back. She smirked and wrapped an arm around Michiru's waste, giving Michiru a gentle squeeze. This caused a soft giggle to escape Michiru's lips. She leaned into Haruka and smiled. Suddenly the two of them heard the phone dialing. Both blinked and looked over to find Hotaru on the phone. Before they could ask what she was doing, the other end picked up. Hotaru's bright voice spoke.

"Hi, Setsuna-san. It's Hotaru. Could you baby-sit me? Mama's got a hot date tonight!"

Both Michiru's and Haruka's eyes widened. Of course Setsuna said yes, causing Hotaru to thank her and say farewell. She hung up and smiled innocently at the two people she viewed as her parents. She hopped off the chair and went into her room without a word. Haruka and Michiru just stood there, in shock. Hotaru walked back out with a little knapsack. She walked over, bowed and smiled.

"I'll be at Setsuna-san's! Love you guys!"

The two of them regained themselves to hug the little girl and wish her fun, before she walked out the door. They looked at each other for a moment, then laughed. That little girl definitely had a mind of her own. Haruka bowed to Michiru and smirked.

"Do you think you could be ready, in formal attire, in an hour?"

Michiru nodded and smiled. Haruka took her hand and kissed the back of it gently, sending chills down Michiru's spine. Haruka bid her farewell and left to get ready. Michiru stood there for a moment before going into her bedroom and selecting a dress. Once the dress was selected she showered and got ready. She checked herself over in the mirror once, grabbed her small teal purse and walked into the living room. She was dressed in a floor length, pale sea green, satin dress. It was strapless, causing Michiru to drape a lighter sea green lace shawl over her shoulders. Michiru walked over to the table and bent over to write a note to Hotaru, incase she came home to check on her mother. Her hair was done up in a bun, with a few wavy locks dangling down against her cheeks. At that moment Haruka's knock sounded. Michiru called from where she was.

"It's open, Haruka."

Haruka opened the door and stepped in. She watched as Michiru stood, awed by the sight of her in that dress. She had never seen Michiru wear it. She was breathtaking. Michiru smiled softly at the sight of Haruka in a tux. The look most definitely fit her better than any dress. She walked over and touched Haruka's shoulder gently and spoke in a flirtatious tone she learned from Haruka.

"I am ready... If you can take your eyes off me."

Haruka snapped her senses back and chuckled. She offered Michiru her arm and escorted her out of the apartment. Michiru locked the door behind her, knowing Setsuna had a key of her own. The two descended the stairs and were about to walk to the car when a soft gasp stopped them. They looked over to find Setsuna and Hotaru standing in the doorway to Setsuna's apartment, watching them. The gasp had been Hotaru. She smiled at her mother and called over.

"You look beautiful, Mama! Haruka you take good care of my Mama, alright?"

The two of them nodded at Hotaru. Michiru looked to Setsuna, who was snapping photos of them. When Michiru blinked in confusion, Setsuna laughed.

"Your little one asked that I take pictures."

Michiru rolled her eyes and blew her daughter a kiss.

"Don't stay up too late, my little one."

Haruka winked and led Michiru to the car. Hotaru waved excitedly as they drove off. Once they were out of sight, Setsuna led her into her apartment, for a night filled with games and movies.


	12. Chapter 12

--Chapter Twelve--

Some time later, Haruka escorted Michiru out onto a balcony. She had chosen the ballet for their first date. Michiru was enthralled with it, while Haruka was enthralled with her. It was intermission and, unlike everyone else, the two of them had braced the slight chill in the night air to go outside. Michiru's shawl was draped over her shoulders to keep her at least slightly warmer. The two stood over by the railing, looking out at Tokyo. Haruka looked over at Michiru and smiled. No matter how many times she had stolen looks at her during the ballet, Michiru still took Haruka's breath away. Michiru could feel Haruka's eyes upon her. She smiled softly and placed her hands upon the stone railing. Her head tilted skyward as she stared at the stars. It was a clear night, with many stars. Haruka averted her gaze to the stars, then back at Michiru in time to see the shorter woman shiver slightly. This did not surprise Haruka considering her shawl wasn't very heavy fabric. Without a word, Haruka unbuttoned her jacket, slipped it off and draped it around Michiru's shoulders. Michiru blinked at feeling the warm fabric around her. She took a deep breath in, pretending to breathe in the night air. Instead she was inhaling Haruka's scent, which radiated from her jacket. She looked over at Haruka and smiled softly, admiring the look the vest, that had been underneath the jacket, gave the blond.

"I guess you saw that small shiver I was trying to hide."

Haruka smirked and wrapped an arm around Michiru's waist. She pulled the shorter woman close and winked.

"You can't hide anything from me, Michiru."

Hearing her name from Haruka's lips caused Michiru's heartbeat to quicken. She smiled softly up at the taller blond. It was true. Well, it was half true. The situation was more along the lines that Michiru didn't want to hide anything from Haruka, nor did she feel she had to. She felt that Haruka was someone she could trust, wholeheartedly. Haruka had already captured the affections of Michiru's adopted daughter, which was harder to do than Haruka would ever realize. The truth of the matter was that Michiru felt safe with Haruka, and warm. When Haruka was around, Michiru always found herself smiling. She couldn't imagine life without Haruka, at this point, nor did she want to. Her laughter seemed to brighten the apartment Michiru shared with her daughter. Haruka's laughter also inevitably brought about the laughter of both mother and daughter. Haruka's soft yet lower voice broke Michiru from her reflective thoughts.

"Intermission is almost over. We should get back inside."

Michiru nodded and turned to let Haruka lead her back inside. Instead of being led back inside, Michiru found herself being turned a bit and pulled against Haruka. She looked up at the blond in surprise. Haruka smiled down at Michiru.

"Not quite yet. There is something I must do first."

Before Michiru could question what it was that Haruka had to do, she found Haruka's fingertips under her chin. She felt her chin being lifted and, in what seemed like eternal seconds, she felt Haruka's lips upon her own. Michiru's hands rested on Haruka's upper arms as her eyes closed. Haruka's own eyes were already closed by this point, hoping to feel Michiru return the kiss. Michiru delayed a split second before returning it. The sensation caused both hearts to race in unison. Haruka traced her fingertips from Michiru's chin, down her neck and part of her arm before wrapping that arm also around Michiru's waist. She held Michiru even closer, in a protective, loving, and gentle embrace. Unlike the seconds leading up to the kiss, the kiss itself seemed over too quickly. Haruka pulled her lips away slowly, causing Michiru to be left with the feeling of the taste lingering on her lips. Upon opening her oceanic eyes, Michiru found Haruka gazing at her lovingly. Four little words slipped from Haruka's lips, causing Michiru's heart to stop.

"Will you be mine?"

Michiru stood there speechless for a moment. It took her a moment before she found her voice again, something that seemed to becoming habit when around Haruka.

"I thought you would never ask."

Haruka smirked and gave Michiru a gentle squeeze, bringing that beautiful smile from the shorter woman. Haruka released her after another moment and offered Michiru her arm.

"Now I believe we can go back inside."

A soft laugh escaped Michiru's lips as she took Haruka's arm and was led back inside. The rest of the ballet seemed even more beautiful than ever before, to Michiru's eyes. This stemmed from the fact of Haruka being hers, hopefully forever, though Michiru did not know yet she wished this. Nor did Haruka know she herself wished the same thing.


End file.
